shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
Rikka Hiiragi
Rikka Hiiragi (柊 りっか, Hiiragi Rikka) is an anime-only character who appeared in Shugo Chara!! Dokki Doki. She is a Guardian Apprentice, along with Hikaru Ichinomiya, and they both transferred to Seiyo Academy. As of the end of Shugo Chara! Party!, she is the new Queen's Chair of the third generation of Guardians. Personality Rikka has a high spunk and is an energetic character who always gets easily distracted whenever someone is talking to her. She is very kind and caring to poor things, for example, watering a plant in the sidewalk and saving a kitten from a tree. Ever since she first met Amu Hinamori and the Guardians, her dream goal was wanting to become a Guardian herself. Some days later, Rikka finally got what she dreamt for as she became a Guardian Apprentice, as well as Hikaru, and she is one step further to become a full Guardian. Appearance Rikka has peach-colored skin and brown eyes. She also has short dark salmon-pink hair, and she ties up some of it into two buns with two pale light blue ribbons, but she leaves the rest down. She wears her uniform with a bow instead of a tie, unlike Amu, and she rolls up her sleeves. She wears black knee socks and red shoes. Guardian Character Hotaru Hotaru is Rikka's Guardian Character. She has purple hair and lilac eyes, with a purple tail and a headband, both of which having a sun on them. The "sun shaped" tail is always glowing and produces warmth. She wears a white tunic with a yellow bow, an orange jumpsuit and acts very elegant. She is born from Rikka's wish to be more open and caring to her friends. Hotaru's weakness are heights. If she flies anything higher than Rikka's height, she faints and becomes quite scared. At the end of Episode 15 of Shugo Chara Party!, Rikka gives birth to Hotaru's Guardian Egg; It is yellow with an orange sun in the center. She first appears in episode 20 of Shugo Chara Party!. Special Powers Rikka has the rare ability to see Guardian Characters and to communicate with X-Eggs without having her own Heart's Egg. During Episode 6, however, she starts to desire a Heart's Egg of her own. She later got her wish and gained the Guardian Character, Hotaru. Character Change When Rikka Character Changes with Hotaru, her hair ribbons change into a pair of sun hairclips. Her Character Change makes her more calm and easy to understand when she talks or makes presentations to people. Character Transformation Pure Feeling Rikka's feelings for the X-Eggs activated the radiance in her heart and triggered a Character Transformation. When Rikka Character Transforms with Hotaru, she becomes "Pure Feeling". This represents Rikka's kindness. *'Appearance:' She seems to show 40% of her bare skin to probably show the pureness of her. There are six sun-like orbs on her back which resemble an image of a "sun" on Hotaru's egg. Some of her clothing resembles Hotaru's, and she wears orange hair bands on her hair. In addition, she also "slightly" resembles "Amulet Diamond" by the colour of her clothing and her hair style. *'Abilities:' As Pure Feeling, she can perform Open Heart with Amulet Diamond; which doubles the power to restoring broken X-Eggs. Relationships Family *Rikka's father *Rikka's mother Friendships *'Amu Hinamori': Rikka looks up to Amu, calling her "Amu-sempai". Amu helps her during Rikka's time as a Guardian Apprentice. Love Life *'Hikaru Ichinomiya': Hikaru was at first slightly annoyed by Rikka's quirky nature. He later said that Rikka was interesting and similar to Amu after spending some time with her during one of Utau Hoshina's concerts. It was Rikka who convinced him to accept his grandfather's gift. Hikaru always hangs around with Rikka because they both are Guardian Apprentices. Rikka seems quite infatuated with Hikaru now, as she is seen blushing around him and once even held hands. Memorable Quotes *"Hikaru's Broken!" - (Episode 124, when Hikaru laughs). *"The Guardians are garbagemen?" - (Episode 118). Trivia *The name "Rikka" in Japanese means "scent of home" or "valued scent". It can also be translated as "First day of summer", matching her energetic personality. *Her last name "Hiiragi" in Japanese means "Holly". Gallery File:Rika1.jpg File:Rikka_Hotaru_.jpg File:SCDD24.jpg File:SCDD21.jpg File:SCDD16.jpg File:SCP01.png File:SCP02.png File:SCP02.png See Also *Hikaru Ichinomiya *Amu Hinamori *Hotaru *The Guardians *X-Eggs Category:Anime-only characters Category:Shugo Chara! characters Category:Female characters Category:Guardian Character owners Category:Guardians members